A Child's Shame
by Midnight1234
Summary: Ciel takes a walk alone in town without Sebastian. When he returns home... it looks like he has a new friend... a stuffed one at that.


**Hiya! I have no idea where this came from… I was literally making this up as it went… but I do have to say it is pretty good! I love it when Ciel acts very childish! It's so cute! Anyway, please leave a review and favorite to make this authors day! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN KUROSHITSUJI**

* * *

** A Childs Shame**

Ciel had decided to take a walk in the town, _alone._ Sure it was nice having Sebastian around him, but he actually wanted to have some time alone once in a while. He smirked as he remembered Sebastian was against the idea, but he wore him down enough to let him go, well, if you can say it like that. He had actually ordered the butler to stay at the mansion while he takes a walk, much to Sebastian's displeasure.

Ciel sighed in content as he looked at some of the store windows. Nothing interesting seemed to be in any, in fact, in every store window there were toys that he deemed too childish for him and turned his head away to resume walking. Tell you the truth; he had actually wanted some of the 'childish' things he saw in the window, but his pride had defied against it, saying that he was an Earl and the head of the household so he didn't need such worthless things.

He sighed as he just continued down the street, his mind never leaving the things he deemed so 'childish'.

* * *

"Young Master, welcome back." Sebastian greeted, bowing as he saw the young Earl walk through the door. Ciel's back was turned to Sebastian and it seemed like he was holding something. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, curious as to what his young master had in his hands.

He walked down the stairs only to stand a few feet behind the Earl. Never once had Ciel turned to look at him, but his interest caught on what he held in his hand. "Young Master?" Sebastian asked him. Ciel jumped a little for he forgot that his butler was standing behind him. With shameful eyes, he turned his head and looked at the butler, making sure his item was concealed so he wouldn't figure out what he held.

"Y-yes, Sebastian." he cursed mentally at how he stuttered. He sounded like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar right before dinner! Oh, he hated it, but he might as well be called one, considering on what he held. Ciel looked away from Sebastian, refusing to meet the demon butler's eyes as he looked back at his object with shame, but he held no regret in getting it.

"What do you have there, Young Master?" Sebastian questioned, curiosity driving him insane. He wondered why the child had looked so shameful when he looked at him. It wasn't towards the butler, no, it was towards himself. Why did Ciel feel shame towards himself? He couldn't understand it, but it had to be something with what the child held in his hands that he seemed so hesitant to even show the butler. Just Ciel being hesitant to show him made him want to pull his hair out in impatience and mad driving curiosity. Well, they did say curiosity did kill the cat… well, demon in this case.

Ciel hesitantly turned around slowly like a thief that has been caught red handed. His blue eye never once looked Sebastian's way, instead they darted everywhere that wasn't his butler's. Ciel's face grew red with embarrassment and cursed his hair that it wasn't long enough to cover his face. "A-a stuffed b-bear…" he muttered, loud enough for the demon to hear.

Sebastian wanted to burst out laughing right then and there, but he kept his cool facade even though it was extremely difficult. Oh, how his young master looked so childish and guilty right there! He wished he could take a picture of this and savor it forever! And to make it better, he was holding a stuffed brown bear with a blue bow tied around its neck to his chest! He also had to admit that Ciel looked so cute like this and with the bear held close to his chest.

A small smile crawled it's way on the demons face as he knew right then and there he wouldn't let his master live it down.


End file.
